


Drive of Shame

by risingUNI



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingUNI/pseuds/risingUNI
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 4





	Drive of Shame

这都叫什么事啊。

金道英在周六凌晨两点半的路口拍着方向盘想。

倒也确实不是加班到现在，社畜搬完一周砖也是要享受夜晚的。比如他刚刚结束一场酣畅淋漓的性生活。和他的vendor郑在玹，aka前男友郑在玹。

2016年，整个USC的韩国人都知道长得很帅的郑在玹和长得也很帅的金道英分手了，知道内幕的同班同学李永钦只能翻着白眼说：拜托，他是去伦敦又不是去月球，你们韩国人对异地恋接受程度也太低了吧。

金道英眉毛一皱，浑然不觉这样的自己更像一只生气的兔子。兔子说：那不如我现在许愿板块位移，伦敦和芝加哥位置互换，你觉得怎么样？

我觉得还行。当然李永钦没敢说出口，因为他正坐在疯狂的兔子的车上，被兔子拖去little tokyo买贡茶。他们韩国人对贡茶的迷恋同样让泰国友人感到不解。

被拉黑的郑在玹也觉得很委屈呢，跑去伦敦这个三点就天黑的地方还不是为了少读一年master，争取和金道英同年毕业，早日相聚首尔，怎么这人突然这么不讲道理。在合租公寓里喝闷酒的时候注意到中国室友连王者荣耀都不打了，就盯着他摇头，还用他听不懂的中文说了一句“不谈恋爱，逼事没有”，虽然听不懂，但郑在玹也知道这不会是什么夸他的话。靠，更郁闷了。

沉迷游戏的董思成还是太天真，现在这俩人是没谈恋爱，破事更多了。

-

金道英觉得首尔交通值得改善，这大半夜的红灯有必要这么长吗？他看着倒计时回忆过去，想到太多还没做的约定。还没一起去黄石公园，还没一起去夏威夷，还没一起去看极光。

他想起来，还没履行承诺在郑在玹的毕业典礼上为他送花。

去年年末和郑在玹重逢的比稿会。那个一直爱穿卫衣的男孩换上西装，认真的跟着投屏讲方案。金道英一边听，一边忍不住分神——啊，应该早点看到这样的他，毕业典礼是个好机会的。

要不怎么说破事多，比稿当天金道英的老板就决定和郑在玹他们公司签年度合约，开完会两组人为了今后合作交流感情，去了一家还不错的餐厅。席间双方不知怎么聊到母校，这两位USC的前后辈当然是被拉出来当“有缘人”，被老板们钦点做对接人，金道英挂着假笑在桌下按手机给李永钦发消息：怎么和前男友共事，在线等。意料之中的收获了一句lmao。

更破的事情还在后面，郑在玹这小屁孩一年多不见，心思倒是多了不少，吃完饭后用顺路的借口非要送金道英回家。金道英无语，拜托，我们俩在首尔不是第一次见面嘛？你又知道我家住哪了?

“哥不是说过吗，我可是记得哥小学、中学都在哪里上的哦。“

“这一年多里一天都没有忘记哥的声音，好想给你打电话。”

打住，打住，这是怎么回事。郑在玹怎么说着还亲上来了，职场性骚扰甲方可还行。

“哥唱歌的声音也好听，叫我起床的声音也好听，太舒服了喘气的声音也好听。”

“哥也有想我吧，今天开会都在走神？”

这都看出来了。

金道英自暴自弃的解开安全带，勾着郑在玹的脖子让气氛变得更加意乱情迷，受到鼓励的人嗤嗤笑着还不忘伸舌头。

“哥还是好甜啊，但是在停车场可不行哦。“

成年人都知道那会是一个多荒唐的晚上。

-

好几个开车回去的路上，金道英都在想自己为什么越长大，越难走出舒适圈。习惯了一个人生活以后，连一点点改变都不想做。

一个人睡觉挺好的，可以独占整张床三百六十度旋转睡姿；一个人吃饭挺好的，可以想点什么就点什么，不用担心别人的忌口；一个人在家更好了，懒得说话就可以一直闭麦。

但明明三年前还和郑在玹从早餐到夜宵24/7废话连篇，忙的时候也能毫不顾忌地mute手机提醒，现在到底在尴尬什么。怕不是闹脾气拉黑别人，事后都会心虚。

事实上，只有他一个人在别扭，重逢以后郑在玹可是在家里特意收拾了一个空衣柜出来，睡衣拖鞋什么的全都多备好一套，就等着纠结的兔子温暖回巢。之前在停车场说想金道英根本就不是调情，而是难以克制的真情流露。

有一次勤劳的郑在玹又被抓到甲方办公室工作到深夜，散场后理论上是要吃顿好的祭奠头脑风暴归西的脑细胞们，谁知道前辈们不是和父母同住怕太晚回家打扰休息，就是急着回去抱抱小孩，只剩两个单身青年在办公楼下面面相觑。

“既然没人吃饭，我就先回去了。”

“哥怎么回事，我不是人吗！”小郑主动发出抗议的声音，同时拉住了小金拦taxi的手。

多亏了小郑这么多年撒娇功力未减，事情以两人叫了外卖回郑在玹家里告终，谁让他家离公司更近呢。

韩国人点了炸鸡就一定不会忘记啤酒，这是电视剧教的。两个人大半夜将卡路里、健身房抛在脑后，饕餮之余也开始了一些成人话题，比如，骂领导。

郑在玹换上居家服就回到了大学时期的猪猪状态，会议室里精炼的Jay完全消失不见。

就像之前每次final临近，两个人也会趁郑在玹室友去图书馆通宵的时候占据公寓的客厅，在沙发两头各自抱着电脑聚精会神。点完submit，两个人有默契地抬头对上眼神，同时说出“终于交了”，“我饿了”。

“我也饿了。”郑在玹说着条件反射掏出手机叫pizza，却被金道英拦住。

“不了吧还吃外卖！想吃韩国菜了，我们出去吧昂昂。”

结果是两个人一路开到ktown，点了一桌子鸡爪猪蹄烤肉，连吃带打包，还特意绕到超市买几瓶烧酒回家庆祝暂时的放纵。

现在也是。郑在玹几罐啤酒进肚连甲方不是人这种话都说得出口，同样喝上头的金道英一巴掌拍上他的脑袋，说，“骂我老板可以，骂我不行。”

郑在玹只会嘿嘿一笑，把施暴者按在怀里装孟姜女诉苦。

这样好像也蛮开心的。

-

红灯倒计时终于快要归零，金道英慢慢发动的时候想起这个月租约要到期了，正好嫌楼上小孩天天在家跑来跑去吵得很，那就别续约了。

好像郑在玹生日也就在下周五，今天睡醒去预约一个蛋糕，再挑一瓶香水吧，white suede的新包装倒是挺适合他。

顺便再问一下他介不介意多个室友好了。

真的是顺便哦。

-


End file.
